


Tu les a laisser l'échapper

by Kimtiny



Category: Ratz (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Big angst, Murder, Other, Violence, endoctrinement, grow up, unstable family
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:28:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27563818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimtiny/pseuds/Kimtiny
Summary: Histoire non canon de la fanfic Supersonic de mon ami Rowen: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26752798Kim a dut grandir seul pendant 10 ans...
Relationships: Kim & Looping
Kudos: 2





	Tu les a laisser l'échapper

**Author's Note:**

> Cette fanfic est inspirer de Drift Away de la serie Steven Universe avec quelque modification au paroles.

[Here in the garden  
Let's play a game  
I'll show you how it's done]

Kim suivait son frère de près. Ses petites pates ayant tout de même du mal à rattraper les pas de géant que Looping faisait. Il était pressé, stressé, et peut être avait peur de quelque chose dont la petite fille ne se doutait pas.   
Les jours était dur, Looping ne passait plus beaucoup de temps avec elle, même après ses entrainements. Marie lui avait dit que c’était car ‘Il a du mal à se calmer.’, c’était assez vexant de savoir que Kim était énervante. En tout cas, c’est ce qu’elle a compris.

‘’Traine pas !’’ L’adolescent hurla presque. Kim sursauta et se força a avancé.

Elle n’aimer pas quand ils vont prendre du Gamma 13, Looping devenait comme Rapido mais en pire. Il était méchant avec tout le monde et ses spasmes faisait même peur au militaire.

[Here in the garden  
Stand very still  
This'll be so much fun]

Looping finit par attraper la gamine par les aisselles et la positionné dans un coin, loin de tout.

‘’Voilà… Tu reste ici et tu m’attends.’’ Looping soupira. ‘’Je… Je n’devrait pas en avoir pour longtemps.’’ Il la regarda dans les yeux, retenant une larme. Kim ne posa aucune question, de peur qu’il ne lui cris dessus. 

‘’Okay !’’ Elle sourit.

[And then he smiled  
That's what I'm after  
A smile in his eyes  
The sound of his laughter]

Looping sourit à son tour. Pendant un bref instant, Kim crus voir les effets du Gamma 13 disparaitre.   
Elle ne comprenait pas tout, mais avait entendu que les effets secondaires du Gamma 13 était de plus en plus long pour Looping. Elle ne voulait pas y croire, mais son frère devait forcement se prendre plus de dose que les autres, que se soit par sa propre initiative ou non.

Looping fit pris de spasmes et se leva d’un coup. Un œil rouge s’ouvrant sur son front, une entité apparu grâce, ou plutôt à cause, du Gamma 13. L’œil ne s’ouvrait que à des moment ou Looping était particulièrement énergique ou émotif…  
Le grand rat se pris la tête dans une de ses mains et partit en courants.

[Happy to listen  
Happy to play  
Happily watching him drift away]

Kim resta sage, et s’assaillit au sol. Elle ignora les cris et les coup de feu camouflé par la distance. Pour la jeune fille de 8 ans, ce n’était qu’un entrainement comme un autre.   
Le couloir resta vide pendant des heures, juste Kim assise dans un coin. La petite c’était finalement assoupit par ennui, dans la course après son frère elle n’avait pris aucun jouer.

‘’La voilà !’’ Elle entendit, alors que des pas se rapprochait d’elle. Rapido attrapa la jeune fille et la secoua. ‘’Il est où Mindless ?!’’

Kim cria et se débatta par reflexes, mais rien n’y faisait, Rapido la tenait hors de porter. Il la secoua encore une fois. 

‘’Arrête ! Tu vas la faire vomir !’’ Razmo intervint.

Rapido posa, enfin lâcha, Kim sur le sol. La pauvre se releva et dépoussiéra sa robe.

‘’Ecoute, Kim…’’ Razmo se mit à sa hauteur. ‘’Looping a fait quelque chose de mal, et on doit l’arrêter. Il est parti par où ?’’ Il avait l’air triste, et effrayer. Ce qui perturba la jeune fille encore plus, Razmo était le plus courageux de tous, avec Looping, mais il avait peur ?

‘’Par là.’’ Elle dit, trop déstabiliser pour contrer la question. ‘’Qu’est-ce qui se passe ?’’ Kim demanda, retenant Razmo par la manche. 

‘’Ton frère c’est un méchant maintenant ! Et on doit l’arrêter !’’ Rapido dit, avec sa subtilité légendaire.

‘’C’est pas vrai !!’’ Kim hurla, des larmes commençant à se former alors que les pièces du puzzle s’assemblait dans son esprit. 

Razmo tenta en vin de la calmer afin qu’elle lâche sa manche. Puis Rapido se penchant sur elle.

‘’Je te promets qu’il va revenir, okay ?’’ 

[Happily waiting  
All on my own  
Under the endless sky]

La bataille ne s’était pas bien passée. Car Looping n’était pas revenu comme prévu, mais Razmo lui dit quelque chose qui lui fit garder espoir : ‘Un jour, ton frère va revenir.’ Kim n’avait compris que ça dans les sanglots incessants de l’adolescent. Après ça, les héros sont partis, tous.   
Il ne restait que Kim, sur le pallier, à attendre ses parents. Personne ne lui à dit au revoir, même pas Marie ! C’était vraiment vexant. Les grands s’en fichaient d’elle finalement, même Marie… Même Looping…

Une grande femme vin à sa rencontre, c’était la colonelle de la zone. Kim aimer bien la colonelle, elle était plus vielle et plus forte que tout le monde ici. C’était elle qui à autoriser son collègue à faire l’équipe Alfa dans sa zone. Elle s’assit à coté de Kim, lui passant une main dans le dos.   
Kim compris vite le sens de ses mots, de toutes façons elle ne s’avait même pas pourquoi elle avait fait ses valises si personne ne venait la chercher. Son père avait un laisser passer pour la zone ; comme c’était lui le principal investisseur, mais seulement pour voir Looping.

C’était à peine s’il s’avait qu’il avait une fille.

‘’Viens, je vais t’apprendre tout ce que je sais.’’

[Counting the seconds  
Standing alone  
As thousands of years go by]

Kim était forte, elle le s’avait. Après environt 3 ans à s’entrainer avec la colonelle ; la veille femme pris sa retraite. Alors Kim s’entraina avec des jeunes militaires, dont elle ne prit pas la peine d’apprendre les noms.   
Elle n’aimer pas le remplaçant de la colonelle, il était comme Rapido mais en pire. 

Plus les mois passés, plus Kim apprenait des choses de son passé. La folie meurtrière de Looping, les effets du Gamma 13 sur les autres de l’équipe, la prison figée du temps que Razmo créa.   
Kim n’avait qu’un but à présent, être la plus forte qu’elle puisse jusqu’à se que son frère revienne. Car si elle se faisait endurcir petit à petit, l’espoir de pouvoir retrouver une famille ne l’a quitté pas. Elle n’avait pas peur de son frère, elle n’avait aucune raison d’avoir peur.

[Happily wondering  
Night after night  
Is this how it works?  
Am I doing it right?]

La pré-adolescente de Kim était infernale. Les entrainements devenaient de plus en plus durs, et son espoir de petite souris de moins en moins fort.   
Elle pouvait visiter ses parents de temps à autre, cherchant désespérément le contact avec eux, se convainquant que c’était normal.   
Elle n’avait pas l’âge de passer son permit qu’elle conduisait des véhicules armés. Le colonel lui faisait remarquer tous les avantages qu’elle aura une fois adulte. Kim se demandais si elle verrait un jour ses 18 ans. 

Elle ne parlé de Looping à personne, tout le monde avait l’air de vouloir oublier cette histoire une fois pour tout. 

‘Un jour, ton frère va revenir.’ Cette phrase tournait en boucle dans sa tête. Est-ce que Razmo avait dit ça seulement pour rassurer la petite fille de 8 ans ? Est-ce qu’il s’avait qu’elle n’ait pas retourner chez elle ? Peut être que si elle arrivait à le joindre, il pourrait venir la chercher ? 

[Happy to listen  
Happy to stay  
Happily watching her drift away]

Kim marcha dans la zone tranquillement. Les nuits était longue et silencieuse donc personne ne pourrait la voir.   
Elle n’avait pas le droit d’avoir de téléphone à elle seul, du coup elle devait aller dans la cabine à l’autre bout de la zone. Ses pas rapides traverser le petit désert facilement.

Quand elle arriva à la cabine, elle tapa le numéro de Razmo, puis attendit. Elle tomba sur le répondeur, reconnaissant la voix de Rapido. Merde ! Pourquoi est-ce qu’elle devait se rappelait son numéro à lui ! 

Mais, Rapido, aussi énervant qu’il pouvait être, était beaucoup moins pire que la solitude de mort que Kim recentrait. Puis, Kim devait s’admettre à elle-même qu’il lui manquait beaucoup aussi. 

‘’R… Rapido ? C’est Kim.’’ Elle dit avec une petite voix. ‘’Je suis dans la zone… Mes parents ne sont pas venu me chercher… T… Tu peux venir me chercher, s’il te plait… ?’’ 

\----

‘’T’as un nouveau message.’’ Razmo fit remarquer à l’autre rat et énuméra le numéro. 

Rapido grogna. ‘’C’est la zone ! Supprime !’’

‘’T’es sur, ça pourrait être important…’’ Il bailla puis repensa à tout se que la zone leur à apporter. ‘’Supprimé !’’

[You keep on turning pages for people who don't care  
People who don't care about you  
And still, it takes you ages to see that no one's there  
See that no one's there  
See that no one's there  
Everyone's gone on without you]

Kim attendit encore. Pendant une année entière, priant chaque soir que n’importe qui entende son message ; mais rien.   
Elle dut se forcer vite à comprendre qu’elle n’avait personne mais elle même pour se protéger. La jeune souris était de plus en plus forte, de plus en plus solide et dure.   
Elle n’était pas juste un soldat, elle était le soldat ultime.

Depuis ses 8 ans, engrainer et entrainer à se battre, suivre les ordres, improviser pendant un moment de crise, insensible. Son espoir de retrouver une famille au près de n’importe qui évaporer ; Kim était la seule famille dont Kim à besoin. 

A ses 16 ans, les parents de la jeune fille arrivèrent à la porte de la zone. Kim accepta d’aller en voyage avec eux. Une grande croisière de plusieurs années. Mais Kim ne se fit aucun amis, aucune connaissance, c’est à peine si elle parler à sui que ce soit.   
Le fait que son père, monsieur je n’ai d’yeux que pour battre mon fils, insisté pour que la fille dont il à toujours n’négligeait l’existence aille en croisière avec eux n’était pas surprenant. Un couple avec un mineur avait le droit à plus d’attention que sans mineur.

[Finally something  
Finally news  
About how the story ends]  
Kim venait à peine de fêter ses 18 ans qu’elle était déjà de retour dans la zone, la seule maison qu’elle n’ait jamais connue. Elle débarrassa ses affaires dans sa chambre, prêt à reprendre la seule chose qu’elle s’avait qu’elle pouvait faire : être un soldat. 

‘’Mademoiselle Kim.’’

‘’Colonel.’’ Elle répondit sans se tourner. 

‘’Venait avec moi…’’ Kim ne réagit pas. ‘’C’est par rapport à votre frère.’’ 

Elle se tourna vers lui. ‘’Looping.’’ 

[She doesn't exist now  
The shadow remain  
Of her and of your friend]

Kim ne pouvait détourner les yeux de l’écran, il était là… Non… Elle s’était résolue à dire qu’il était mort !   
Looping, coincé dans une seconde infini. Le portait de Razmo perdait de l’énergie !  
Le colonel lui expliqua la situation, Kim avait peur mais ne le montra pas.

‘’Il nous faut une équipe Béta.’’ Elle dit.

[Isn't that lovely?  
Isn't that cool?  
And isn't that cruel?  
And aren't you a fool to have]

Elle pouvait s’en frapper la tête contre les murs. L’équipe devait se battre contre son frère dans quelques mois, et a se stade ils aller tous y passer.  
Rapido prenait ça comme une blague, elle ne l’avait vraiment pas manqué celui-là. Razmo n’était pas mieux, elle le détestait encore plus qu’avant !  
Et les recrues lui donnait envie de mourir, Rowen n’écoutait rien, Jacky avait l’air de s’en foutre, Mégalo au secours et Lee était toujours en train de la dévisager ! Elle ne devrait pas avoir besoin d’eux ! Kim n’a besoin de personne d’autre que Kim !   
Pourquoi elle ne pouvait pas se battre contre lui ?! Pourquoi Looping lui faisait si peur ?! 

[Happily listen]

Elle était trop faible!

[Happy to stay]

Pourquoi elle n’as jamais fugé?! 

[Happily watching them drift]

Elle n’as jamais rien fait pour mériter ça ! Elle à toujours était gentille !! 

[Drift]

Pourquoi ?!

[Drift away]

Tout ne tenait qu’a un fil… Un fil à son nom…


End file.
